Lemegeton
by Dellaween
Summary: Las personas dicen que los libros son capaces de todo, de igual forma dicen que el conocimiento es cosa que sólo las malas personas tienen, pero nadie ha querido escuchar, y hay libros que es mejor jamás compartir. Este OS es parate del evento diario del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".
1. Lemegeton

**Disclaimers:** los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

Este OS es parte del evento anual Drinny-Con 2018.

* * *

El lugar estaba demasiado calmado para el normal de la casa Weasley, esa noche había vuelto con sus padres más que nada porque los extrañaba, la universidad absorbía mucho de su tiempo como para volver más seguido, ellos extrañaban demasiado el alboroto que se hacía tener mucha gente en ese sitio así que rentaron casi todas las habitaciones excepto la de ella, se talló las manos cuando el clima bajó, no era posible que algo así ocurriera en pleno verano, se abrazó a sí misma y se encogió en el sillón mientras leía el libro de una de sus clases ya que no lo había hecho y el ensayo tenía que entregarlo al final de la semana.

Frunció el ceño cuando sus manos se congelaron a tal grado que temía que incluso doblarlos le ocasionaría que se le rompieran, dejó el libro en el sofá y subió rumbo a su habitación en busca de un suéter más abrigador.

Abrió la puerta despreocupada al fin y al cabo era el único lugar donde los habitantes no podían pasar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al más reciente de los inquilinos de sus padres sentado en el suelo, con un montón de cosas que no pintaban para nada bien, había extraños artefactos, atrapa sueños de los cuales colgaban huesos que le hacía pensar que no eran de animales, había algo en un cuenco de madera que sobresalía de la sangre.

—Pero ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? –farfulló indignada, no sabía qué le molestaba más, el hecho de que eso pintara mal o que estuviese a mitad de su habitación –oye, te estoy hablando.

Como el tipo seguía concentrado con las manos sobre el cuenco y hablando en un idioma que ella no entendía avanzó hasta el círculo con varios símbolos dibujados, tomó el cuenco, rompió un frasco redondo y cuando el tipo se dignó a observarla para sujetar el cuenco, la sangre se vertió en el pecho de la pelirroja, pisó el órgano que había caído y una de las veladoras comenzó a quemar el suéter de estambre que tenía puesto.

—Pero que fraude –habló el chico que parecía más que nada un adolescente más que un universitario.

—Ya ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? –preguntó furiosa apagando el fuego de su suéter.

—Lo que pasa es que nadie entra en este lugar –informó –así que decidí intentar algo que escuché decir al extraño de la clase –levantó un libro extraño con un círculo de fuego y letras que parecía al azar en la portada.

—Largo de mi habitación –señaló la puerta para que se marchara.

—Nunca haga caso a lo que escuchas, no funcionó, a pesar de que le puse mucho entusiasmo.

—No me interesa, fuera de aquí.

El chico salió de la habitación de ella, observó la estantería junto a la cama que formaba su nombre, extrañaba tanto su adolescencia, pero no podía volver al pasado por más que lo deseara.

O

La pelirroja observó la bolsa con todo lo que le había confiscado a ese tipo unos días atrás, aunque eso no le aseguraba que consiguiera más y usara su habitación como guarida para hacer cosas tenebrosas, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un ruido, estaba sola en su habitación del campus.

El gato que apareció en su habitación sólo fue la primera señal de que algo andaba bastante mal, podía sentir que alguien la estaba vigilando desde lo lejos, a veces, cuando se quedaba hasta última hora en la biblioteca, podía sentir a alguien observándola desde el pasillo de religión, mientras al mismo tiempo, sentía que alguien respiraba en su cuello, las palabras que no lograba entender, a veces, se despertaba sobresaltada cuando escuchaba que alguien le hablaba.

Se observó en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras enormes, había rebajado unos cuantos kilos en tan sólo tres semanas, y a las voces se habían sumado pequeños movimientos a través de su vista periférica, se acarició el brazo, eso debería ser una señal de que podría estar comenzando con síntomas de esquizofrenia.

A mitad del campus, se topó al tipo que había visto en su habitación, y otro chico, que parecía estar reclamándole algo de manera poco civilizada, se apresuró a caminar por otro lado cuando los dos hombres la observaron y uno la señaló.

O

El resto de esa semana se sintió más acabada, su mano podía sujetar completamente su brazo, las cosas no estaban para nada bien, y el síndrome de persecución se había puesto peor, no había lugar en el que se sintiera segura, tendría que ir a la enfermería del campus.

Tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta de su habitación, recargado en la barda frente a su puerta estaba el mismo tipo que había discutido con el inquilino de sus padres, pero al verlo así de cerca, pudo descubrir lo guapo que era.

—Necesito mi libro –informó sin rodeos.

—No sé de qué me hables, yo ni siquiera te conozco.

—Draco Malfoy, dueño del libro que decomisaste en tu habitación y… -levantó la vista para observar detrás de ella –rayos.

—Bueno, si no te molesta, tengo que ir a… a donde tengo que ir.

—Considero que has estado jugando con algo que no has podido controlar ¿no lo crees? –la vista del joven seguía estando en un punto detrás de ella.

—Y tú has estado consumiendo sustancias ilícitas en el campus y nadie te está diciendo nada –soltó enfadada.

El rubio la sujetó de la mano, una intensa corriente eléctrica lo recorrió al mismo tiempo que a ella, pero la pelirroja no supo porque razón le ocurría eso, él negó sin decir nada, pero por un instante, ella creyó que todos los malestares se habían terminado y que no había razón para ir a la enfermería.

—La verdad es que has estado jugando con cosas por lo mucho fuera de tus ligas ¿te juntaste con ese idiota a conjurar?

—No sé de qué rayos me estés hablando –jaló la mano y su contacto se perdió, y con ello la sensación de bienestar en ella.

—Dime ¿a quién llamaron?

—En serio, no tengo ni idea…

—Mi libro tiene memoria, me podrá decir a quién llamaron.

—Claro –se burló de él –dime ¿te estás escuchando? –Negó –estás loco.

—Bien ¿dónde está mi libro? Ese idiota dijo que tú se lo quitaste y lo llevaste a no sé dónde en una bolsa grande de utensilios.

—Utensilios ¿estás llamándole a esa basura utensilios? –Negó –estás bastante mal –entré a mi habitación y sólo había cosas escalofriantes.

—Sí ¿cómo qué había?

—Sangre que ese idiota me vació encima y órganos que no distinguí –suspiró –cosas realmente que perturban a las personas… -hizo una pausa –pero viendo la expresión de tu cara, te estás excitando ¿cierto?

—Esto es complejo, ese libro es muy importante, así que por favor, dime ¿cómo sonaba lo que ese idiota decía?

—Era un idioma que jamás he escuchado.

—Es latín antiguo o…

—Sólo sé que estaba cantando más que hablando.

—Eso no es para nada bueno, no terminó el conjuro, dices que resbalaste con la ofrenda ¿algo más?

—O sí, rompí un frasco circular –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que nos faltaba, un idiota con un libro como ese, lamento informártelo, pero al momento en que la sangre te tocó, has hecho que ese demonio desconocido esté detrás de tu alma, y mientras no sepamos a quién invocó con mal éxito, es mejor que te mantengas en un lugar sagrado.

—No confío para nada en ti ¿sabes eso?

—Lo sé, pero por el momento, soy tu mejor opción, es mejor que vengas a mi habitación, Ginevra.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Te lo explicaré allá.

Avanzaron casi corriendo, el chico tenía su habitación al otro lado del campus, una vez que entraron al lugar, Ginny pudo percatarse de que la decoración era algo similar a lo que ese tipo tenía su cuarto en la casa de sus padres, salvo que ahí había frascos de todos los tamaños.

—Pero ¿Qué rayos? –bufó.

—Mi libro es el famoso Lemegeton –informó haciendo que ella negara en desconcierto –es el libro de la Clavícula, el original, en pastas nuevas, pero el original, hasta el momento, he estado invocando demonios, son 72 en total y aún me falta lo mejor.

—Disculpa sí creo que esto es un mal chiste.

Draco observó con una sonrisa a la pelirroja, caminó hasta una de las botellas que había en la repisa, junto las manos y murmuró algo en un idioma extraño, diferente al que le había escuchado al residente aquél lo único que entendió de todo aquello fue _Rey_ _Belial_.

Ginny sólo pudo distinguir una sombra alta de ojos amarillos, Draco Malfoy y él se estaban comunicando en ese lenguaje que ella no entendía, la sombra se desvaneció por la ventana y se giró hasta ella.

—La gente dentro del ocultismo me llama el encantador de demonios, los invoco y los controlo, mejor yo que esos ignorantes de los Warren –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Continuará. . .**


	2. Clavícula

**Disclaimers:** los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

Este OS es parte del evento anual Drinny-Con 2018.

* * *

Ginny Weasley no pudo dormir bien, todo a su alrededor era extraño, esa luz roja que alumbraba el lugar le ponía los pelos de punta, pero Draco se había negado a apagarla, según sus palabras, esa pequeña fuente de luz era lo que mantenía calmados a los demonios _guardados_ en sus frascos acomodados, eran de diferentes tamaños y colores, por algún motivo ella creía que no era algo al azar, todo aquello tendría que tener una razón de ser, y aunque fuese interesante y le llamara un poco la atención, no quería involucrarse en todo aquello.

Cerró los ojos un momento, o eso creyó porque cuando un sonido se escuchó cerca de ella, la luz roja había desaparecido, la luz solar iluminaba toda aquella habitación, y aunque había dos camas, ella comenzaba a creer que él era el único habitando ahí.

—Por tu bien, esperemos que Belial encuentre mi libro pronto –murmuró el rubio –al momento en que la sangre te tocó, te volviste parte de la ofrenda, en otras palabras, eres algo así como… propiedad demoniaca, las interrupciones en los rituales salen caros, luego se vuelven rebeldes, su apetito crece, y son peor que una plaga, ahí tienes a Valac, pero los idiotas esos que se llaman demonólogos, no han sido capaces de encerrarlo de forma definitiva.

—Pero por tu petulancia, tú podrías ¿no?

—No estás prestando atención –la sujetó de las mejillas –se vuelven rebeldes, infectan todo a su alrededor, consumen almas sin tener que conformarse, son un gran problema.

—Entonces, ese tal Valac ¿es súper poderoso? –enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, es un Gran Presidente del infierno, y tiene treinta legiones de demonios bajo su mando; así que sí, yo creo que algo así.

—Así que ni cómo defendernos.

—Si solo quieres saber te lo diré, sólo un arcángel puede regresarle al infierno donde pertenece.

—Un arcángel, no creo que ellos sean tan agradables como para ofrecerse a devolverlo.

—Bueno, espera y verás, me encargaré de tu amo, querida mascota.

O

Ginny estuvo bastante inquieta en sus clases, no se sentía tan mal como en días anteriores gracias a la insignificante pulsera roja colgando de su muñeca, según Draco, tendría más poder si la hubiese anudado un familiar directo y no él.

Se sentó derecha cuando el profesor adquirió un rostro nauseabundo, nadie más pareció notarlo, así que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la ayuda de aquel rubio.

Todos la observaron cuando se puso de pie abruptamente y salió del lugar, las voces distorsionadas se mantenían un poco alejadas, pero alcanzaba a escucharlas.

Corrió más rápido, pero dudaba que esa a voz desapareciera con hacer eso.

—Bien, lo acepto –soltó desesperada, arrojando el libro al estómago del rubio.

—Mi libro –sonrió –pero ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –elevó una ceja platinada, acompañada de una sonrisa torcida.

—Las voces, no las…

—El brazalete debió…

Draco sujetó la mano de la rubia, pero el brazalete rojo había desaparecido por completo, suspiró pero no dijo nada al respecto por uno momentos.

—Se rompió.

—Y ¿eso qué significa? –elevó una ceja.

—Bueno, los talismanes, las reliquias, todo lo que esté diseñado para proteger tiende a romperse, perderse o desgarrarse cuando un peligro muy grande va a pasarle a su protegido, el brazalete cumplió su ciclo, si lo encuentras, sólo quémalo, no vuelvas a usarlo, o el mal que te acecha, tendrá una brecha para poseerte.

—Bueno ¿vas a ayudarme?

—Ahora que tengo mi libro es más fácil –aceptó –dime ¿has practicado invocación antes?

—No, jamás, soy una chica decente.

—Bien chica decente, te diré lo que los Warren tendrían que hacer, pero no saben cómo ni porqué porque… no tienen esto –mostró el libro –tomará unos días reunir lo necesario para la invocación.

—Dijiste que se necesitaba un arcángel –musitó asustada la pelirroja.

—Así es –aceptó sin agregar más.

Ginny observó al rubio revisar el libro, pensó que sería una clase de broma, pero fue a la página correcta todas las veces, al final, la observó elevando una ceja.

—Voy a ponerte el sello para protegerte –informó observando el reloj –trabajar con esto es más complicado porque varea según la hora del día, jamás invoques a uno en la noche, no les gusta.

—Hablas de… ¿demonios?

—Claro que no, ellos son más… sencillos, no importa la hora o el día, simplemente buscas los utensilios y si es medio día aparecen, si es media noche o las tres de la tarde igual, pero estos bastardos –mostró el libro, son especiales, quítate la blusa y el sostén.

—Estás loco, no lo haré…

—Mira, te estoy diciendo que invocar a un ángel es algo especial ¿no? Igual que sus sellos de protección, si quieres las voces lejos…

No tuvo que decir más, inmediatamente se quitó la playera y el sostén, claro que se cubrió los pechos.

—Qué lástima, quería saber qué tan rosados son –se acercó a ella, pero creo que tu amo puede decirme una vez que sea forzado a aparecer.

Le miró, y se odió por no poder ocultar el carmesí de su rostro ante la mirada del rubio en ella ¿por qué le hacía sentir aquella sensación?

El rubio introdujo sus dedos en un cuenco de madera, era tinta negra vertida, usó su dedo índice y medio para dibujar algo que ella no distinguió, el líquido se sentía frío, pero el contacto de los dedos del rubio en su piel dejaba una sensación extraña, que hacía que el calor en sus mejillas compensara el frío del líquido negro en su costado.

—No me quejo –susurró cuando su rostro quedó a la altura del vientre de la pelirroja –podría seguir con el resto de los sellos –sonrió.

O

A Draco le tomó tres semanas conseguir los utensilios para la invocación, mientras ella trataba de familiarizarse con ese idioma extraño, él le corregía la pronunciación mientras dibujaba sobre el circulo de su habitación el otro.

—Y ¿cómo entraste a esto? –curioseo ella.

—Mis padres son especialistas en la magia oscura, ellos y Ed y Loris Warren tienen un acuerdo, mis padres sueltan demonios a diestra y siniestra, Ed y Lorraine Warren los cazan, pero no del todo bien, encerrarlos con hojas de biblia ¿cuánto crees que les tome liberarse de ahí?

—Entonces… tus botellas, son más resistentes.

—Mi abuelo me heredó la Clavícula al morir, no quería este mundo…

—Él te eligió a ti –se burló Ginny.

—La Clavícula tiene todo, invocación, protección, como encerrarlos y dominarlos, yo los invoco y los encierro, están bajo mis órdenes ¿comprendes? Son 72, tengo 32, hay bastantes mal invocados, y ya te he dicho, se necesita…

—Un Arcángel…

—Eso te lo dije por si ibas con Ed –sonrió –en realidad necesitas un ángel común y cualquiera, pero tienes que invocarlo tú, por eso te puse ese sello –informó –sabrá que es en serio y nos ayudará, a ti, mejor dicho.

—Bien –sonrió ella.

Al inicio había dudado de él, pero con el pasar de los días, había comenzado a confiar en él, ahora con su historia familiar, le agradaba mucho más que al inicio.

O

La vista de Ginny fue incrédula cuando una bella mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos azabaches le regresó la mirada, sus enormes alas doradas se encogieron para dejar más espacio en el lugar.

—Ah, el maldito está contigo.

—Yo no importo –soltó Draco –fue ella quien te invocó.

—Tú no habrías podido de quererlo –se burló la mujer y se giró –y dime ¿para qué me llamaste?

—Esto –señaló el sello remarcado en su piel.

—Tiene que ser poderoso para ocupar ese sello, dime ¿por qué el príncipe invocador de demonios no puede ayudarte?

—Yo no invoqué nada, más bien, no sabía que hacia alguien e interferí, ahora, suplico tu ayuda.

—Bien, sólo porque es una causa justa y has sido tú, además –observó a Draco –sólo porque esa serpiente ha aceptado que nosotros somos la mejor opción.

—Gracias –sonrió Ginny.

—Con una condición.

—No puedes condicionarla –soltó Draco.

—No ayudaré en ese caso.

—Cual condición es esa.

—Te alejarás de él, o tu alma se perderá junto a la suya.

—Me perseguirán los demonios.

—No, sólo irás al infierno al morir –contestó el ángel.

—Acepto –extendió la mano, pero la mujer alada le regaló una mueca de asco, el sello desaparecerá cuando esté en el infierno.

—Gracias.

Draco observó a Ginny, no estaba nada feliz de que ella aceptara el trato y por supuesto que le agradó cuando la pelirroja se sentó en su cama, sin decir más, sabiendo que no sería perseguida por los demonios, ir al infierno por quedarse junto a Draco a los ojos de Ginny, valía la pena.

* * *

Ojalá les guste, quiero agradecer a Muffliat0 por la ayuda con esta historia.


End file.
